


Since I'm Gonna Go To Hell Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Crude jokes, Endless fluff, F/F, Pointless Drabble, Qym made me do it, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erin finds herself in an embarrassing situation. Holtzbert drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qym/gifts).



> Based off of a real-life incident that happened to me with a couple friends and also Qym's desire for me to write a flash(drabble) fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

“Oh! _Shoot_!” Erin swore, cursing her butterfingers as she dropped a small nut beneath the workbench where she and Holtzmann were working on a time-sensitive proton net.

 

“Grab it!” Abby snapped from the adjacent table where she was monitoring the containment levels.

 

Holtzmann snickered as Erin dropped to her knees in her ridiculously tight skirt that for some unbeknownst reason was still hiding in her wardrobe from academia, despite the fact that they’d been living in the Firehouse – a place far from the stiff world of propriety – for close to a year now.

 

“Holtzmann, did you realize there are piles of food crumbs and what I think – no, I _hope_ that’s a screwdriver!” Erin scoffed, nose turning up in disgust, unaware of the trace of eyes on her delicate rear end sticking up in the air.

 

“Yo, you guys seen Erin? There’s a phone call for her downstairs-” Patty’s voice rang out through the lab and Holtzmann let out an indignant noise.

 

What was _that_ about?

 

Then Abby snickered out, “She’s on her knees for Holtzmann…”

 

Erin’s heart skyrocketed in her chest and her face inflamed immediately as she flew up and banged her head on the table, hard enough to see stars’ dance around her vision as Holtzmann cackled, echoing through the lab, joining in on Abby’s full-bellied laughter.

 

“I did _not_ need that mental image – y’all jackasses are cuh-razeeeee!” Patty’s voice trailed off as her feet clicked down the stairwell and Erin found her footing and to Hell with the nut.

 

“ABIGAIL LOUISE YATES!” Erin screeched, getting up on her feet, barely steadied until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to help her regain her balance.

 

“Easy there, hot stuff, wouldn’t want you passing out,” Erin didn’t have to see Holtz to hear the smirk in her smug voice.

 

“You-!” Erin whipped around, prepared to give Holtzmann a piece of her mind but was immediately silenced by a pair of the softest lips she’d ever tasted sliding against her own.

 

It wasn’t in good science to say her mind completely went blank – after all, the organ itself was continuously running, even in sleep. But Erin had never experienced something quite like losing all conscious bearing of any traceable thought as the only thing that immediately came to her mind was how long it had been since she’d even been kissed and just how good Holtzmann seemed to be at the task.

 

As she melted into her arms she forgot about the argument and didn’t even bother hearing Abby’s clapping over her obnoxious laughter.

 

 _Yes,_ Erin thought finally as she gasped and allowed Holtzmann’s tongue to work its magic against her own. _I could very much get used to this_.

 

xFINx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
